Riley Matthews
Riley Matthews also called "My little friend" by Grievous, is the main protagonist and title character of Girl Meets World. She is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Cory and Topanga and the older sister of Auggie. She is the eldest child of the Matthews family, with her brother Auggie as the youngest. Her father is also her eighth grade history teacher. Riley's best friend is Maya Hart, and she eventually befriends Lucas Friar, whom she has crush on and briefly dates after kissing him. She later meets the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies and he starts to fall in love but she rejects the General. When Grievous started to date Maya Hart, Riley got jealous and said has a crush on Grievous since Maya had one. Grievous was in a Love Triangle but it got ressolved quickly. Now, Maya is trying to have Grievous for herself and by being possessive of him and Riley must stop Maya before its too late for our hero. Personality Riley is bubbly, outgoing, cheerful, optimistic, intelligent, slightly awkward and extremely loyal to her friends and family. Riley isn't afraid to tell people what she thinks, and will stand up for her friends. Sometimes, she encounters embarrassing moments, which are usually funny. In Girl Meets Pluto, it was discovered that there was a "Riley Committee", to keep Riley from discovering anything that could potentially hurt her, which shows Riley's friend's thinks she's "fragile." However, her shock and sadness at discovering that Pluto was no longer a planet quickly turned to anger and annoyance. She's tougher than some people make her out to be, such as in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, when a big man twice her size blocked her from entering the Nighthawk Diner, she stood her ground and didn't even flinch when she told him to get out of her way. Even though most of the time she's cheerful and "innocent", in Girl Meets the Secret of Life, it's shown that when she's mad, people better watch out. Topanga didn't want to get in her way when Riley got mad that Cory knew about Lucas' secret, and Maya knew that Riley would get really mad. Riley's good at fixing problems, her own as well as other people's problems. She disapproves that Maya's mother Katy Hart isn't there for her, and expects that everyone lives up to her high expectations. In episode 1, Riley seems immature and significantly awkward. Throughout the episodes, she dresses more mature and acts like it too. Riley won't hesitate to stand up for her friends, and she Like most siblings, she is fairly annoyed by her younger brother, Auggie, but she still loves him. In the pilot episode, she tries to be like her rebellious best friend, Maya, much to her father's dismay. However, she evidently learns from her actions as the episodes go on. As seen in "Girl Meets Flaws," she is insecure of what others think of her. She's also shown as a klutz, especially in Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. A lot of Riley's personality is taken after her father, Cory. Shawn described her as "Cory, with Topanga's hair." However, even though Shawn described her as such, Riley is also very much like her mother Topanga. .]] Riley is really smart, and rivals Farkle for the most A's received, as shown in Girl Meets Maya's Mother. However, in a few episodes, she exhibited some ditzy qualities. For example, she thought the Great Depression was called "The Grand Canyon". Also, in Girl Meets Pluto, when she, her parents, Maya, and Shawn were digging for the time capsule in Mr. Feeny's yard, she didn't realize that she had dug up the time capsule. Those moments were most likely just for comical effect, rather than a part of her personality. She does seem to be quite knowledgeable about the New York Knicks. She worries about her future, as shown in Girl Meets Crazy Hat. Riley seems to have a lot of influence in her class, such as how in Girl Meets Flaws, when she got her whole class to write their flaws on their foreheads, and how her whole class came over to her house. She is also very idealistic. She believes in things, even if everyone else disagrees, this trait mainly applies to her best friend, who Riley never gives up hope on as shown in Girl Meets Pluto. This is a quality that her father also holds. Riley will do whatever it takes to fix her friends and family. Riley does anything to make her friends happy even if it breaks her heart. When with the Confederacy of Independent Systems she meets and befriends Grievous. She cares for him as a friend and is worried about the Jedi since they tried to kill the Seps. She even drew picture of Grievous which makes him blush. When Maya liked Grievous, Riley got jealous and started trying to flirt with him and date the General of the Confederacy and has Grievous caught in a Love Triangle. History Relationships ` Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Back and Forth Characters